Feliz navidad
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: Siguió hablando con aquella lápida de piedra hasta que sintió de nuevo frió, y aquella sensación de un abrazo se había ido, en ese momento sabía que era tiempo de partir...NO slash


Feliz navidad

Kendall entró en cementerio, los ojos inyectados en sangre, su ropa sucia y mal oliente, su cabello despeinado hacia todas direcciones y las lágrimas aún en sus ojos

_Hey Kenny pronto será navidad- dijo su pequeño amigo de casco conforme los cuatro se balanceaban en los columpios_

_¡Lo se!- dijo el rubio lleno de felicidad- mamá prometió que iríamos a ver a Santa al centro comercial- dijo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Papá dijo que podremos ir con nuestra familia fuera de aquí- exclamó de nuevo el pequeño de casco- ¡va a ser tan lindo! ¿Tu que vas a hacer esta navidad James?-_

_No se, mamá aun no decide, tal vez iremos a visitar a la abuela, la abuela hace las mejores galletas de chocolate que pudieras comer en toda tu vida- dijo el castaño lamiéndose los labios con el solo hecho de pensar en aquellas galletas recién horneadas y deliciosas que su abuela solía solo hacer en navidad_

_¡Hey! James, Carlos vamos a casa- gritó la madre de Carlos al entrar la patio, los niño se despidieron con un pequeño gesto de la mano de sus amigos y los corrieron en dirección de la señora, pronto los dos niños y aquella señora había desaparecido dela vista de los otro dos niños aun en los columpios_

_¿Loguie?- preguntó vacilante le niño rubio a su pequeño amigo- ¿Estás bien?_

_Claro Kendall, estoy bien- respondió sin miar al niño, esforzándose lo mejor para no llorar_

_Estas llorando, mamá dice que la gente llora cunado esta triste, eso quiere decir que no estás bien- dijo un poco demasiado fuerte el niño rubio y se levantó del columpio para tratar de mirar a la cara de su pequeño amigo, Logan escabullo la mirada, pero al notar a Kendall tan cerca, trato de voltearse, terminando en un intento fallido y un fuerte golpe al caer del columpio hacia atrás. Kendall se quedo allí inmóvil, no muy seguro de lo que hacer cuando su amiguito comenzó a llorar aun mas duro, y como cualquier niño inocente llamó por su madre; pronto la señora Knight ya estaba allí, levantado al niño, y llevándolo hacia adentro seguido por Kendall_

_¿Cariño, te golpeaste muy duro?- preguntó la madre de Kendall conforme se arrodillaba junto al niño ahora en le sillón, previamente había buscado por lesiones graves, pero no se había percatado de nada_

_No- absorbió la nariz- estoy bien, señora Knight- fue la respuesta tambaleante de Logan_

_Que te parece si voy por un poco de chocolate caliente y se quedan mejor aquí adentro- ofreció, y al instante una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el inocente rostro, la señora asintió y salió con una pequeña sonrisa a la cocina_

_¿Por qué llorabas Loguie?-_

_Papá ni siquiera sabe que se acerca navidad-_

_Todos saben que se acerca navidad- exclamó Kendall_

_Él no- replicó el pequeño- el ni siquiera estará en casa para navidad, ya no me quiere, además voy a estar solo, porque no tengo mamá como todos ustedes- grito antes de romper en un ataque de llanto_

_Esta bien, siempre te puedo prestar a mi mamá por un rato- respondió Kendall de la forma más despreocupada que pudo, se acercó a su amigo lloroso y lo abrazo fuerte, pronto sintió a Logan abrazarlo de vuelta y esa sensación cálida sobre su cuerpo y su corazón _

Hey Loguie- dijo Kendall con la voz ronca-¿Cómo estas allá arriba? Sé que estas bien, ¿Qué tal está tu mamá? ¿Van a pasar la navidad juntos? ¿Ya conociste a todos esos científicos de los que me hablabas tanto? ¿Qué hay de cantes famosos? ¿Alguien interesante? ¿Está John Lennon allí? Yo sé que si, yo sé que estas muy bien- dijo conforme se sentó allí frente a tumba en aquel cementerio vacío

¿Por qué te fuiste, amiguito?- preguntó con las lágrimas comenzando a fluir de nuevo por sus mejillas, hacía solo unos días, tal vez solo 2, Logan había perdió aquella batalla que había librado por casi un años contra el cáncer, sonrío un poco allí arriba, en el cielo, a Logan ya no le afectaba esa maldita enfermedad

Después de un rato de llanto logró componerse un poco así mismo y miró la tumba con los ojos anegados de lágrimas

_**Logan Mitchell **_

_**14 de septiembre de 1994 – 23 de diciembre de 2011**_

¿Por qué me dejaste solo, Logan? ¿Por qué?- Kendall siguió mirado la lápida, cuando pudo casi jurar sentir unos brazos alrededor de él, y aun en el cementerio que estaba solo, él no sintió ningún miedo, en cambio, aquella sensación de dos brazo alrededor de él fue cálida, fue linda, fue algo que él necesitaba para reconfortar su alma, y Kendall sabía en ese momento que era Logan allí, diciéndole que no estaba solo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien

Siguió hablando con aquella lápida de piedra hasta que sintió de nuevo frio, ya aquella sensación de un abrazo se había ido, en ese momento sabía que era tiempo de partir, se levantó del suelo y con un pequeño calor en el corazón y un gran hueco por la pérdida de su mejor amigo

Dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la tumba y comenzó a caminar fuera del cementerio lentamente no sin ates un:

"_**Feliz navidad Logan…**_"


End file.
